The Labyrinth
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: Sasunaru. Itakyuu. "Sometimes I just wish the Goblin King would come and take you away!"...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Labyrinth**

Chapter 1: I wish...

Summary: When Kyuubi wishes his younger brother away in a moment of total rage he does not expect a handsome Goblin King to fly in threw his window and actually take him! So now Kyuu must travel through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to get his little brother back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Labyrinth or any of the characters in this story I do on the other hand own a fish called Kyuubi.

Author's Note: I'm writing a new story! The inspiration for this hit me the other night and I couldn't help but start to plan it out. This does not mean I am discontinuing my other stories and I plan to work on Cure Me a.s.a.p. So please enjoy this story and tell me what you think about whether to carry it on or not!

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... For my will is as strong as yours. My kingdom is great... Damn. Oh, I can never remember that line." Kyuubi stopped to the little red book he was holding when he heard the town clock chime 5 times meaning only one thing "I'm late!" He gathered his things from the park bench and ran as quick as he could back to his house.

"I'm home!" the red head shouted running through the door and bumping straight into this step father, Minato. He landed flat on his backside in a very undignified manner.

"Your late," the blonde man said looking down at his step son and offering his hand to help him up which Kyuubi smartly batted away and pushed himself up

"I got a bit caught up with my reading down at the park,"

"You and your fairy tales." Kushina added as she entered the room to stand behind her husband. "We're going now sweetie, Naruto is upstairs playing a video game there's some dinner in the fridge you just need to heat it up."

"Wait! Your going out? Since when? Why didn't you ask me? What if I have plans?" Kyuubi asked fuming that his mother was going out and leaving him to babysit his little brother again.

"Don't take that tone with your mother!" Minato reprimanded "And besides we just figured since you never really go out you wouldn't have plans. Isn't it about time you got yourself a nice girlfriend?"

"I do not want a girlfriend!" Kyuubi growled before stalking of to his bedroom without giving either adult a chance to speak.

Kyuubi looked around his room. Something was off...somebody had been in his room! He knew it wasn't his Mum or Minato because although they were annoying they knew to stay out of his room. So that left only one person. Naruto! His little brother was like a mini replica of his father but Naruto had no idea of personal space. Whenever Kyuu wanted to be alone you could guarantee the little ball of sunshine would be there to invade the red headed teen's privacy. The angry teen stormed out of his bedroom and straight into Naruto's own "NARUTO!" he yelled causing the blonde to jump on stare at his fuming brother

"Y-yes, Nii-san?" he stuttered fearing for his life

"What where you doing in my room?"

"How did you kn- I mean it wasn't me!"

"Dumb ass! What did you take?" he saw his little brother's eye's flicker towards the table he was using as a foot rest and as he followed his glance he saw what his little brother had taken.

"YOU TOOK MY SIGNED COPY OF LABYRINTH AND ARE USING IT AS A CUP COASTER!" (AN/ Kyuu has two copies of labyrinth one is a signed copy which is worth a lot of money and never leaves his room and the ragged red one that he takes everywhere) Kyuubi snatched his precious book from off the table "Sometimes I just wish the Goblin King would come and take you away" He snarled

Lightning split the sky and a cool voice echoed across the room from behind Kyuubi "Your wish is my command Kyuubi-chan."

It's a short one I know! The next one will be longer...

So just in case you don't know what the labyrinth is this is a short plot synopsis:

The film centers upon teenage Sarah, who lives in a fantasy world of myth and magic, evil spells, and wondrous enchantment. She is baby-sitting her little brother when she cavalierly wishes that goblins would take him away. She gets her wish, and a coterie of goblins abduct him. She then encounters Jareth , the ruler of a mystical world one step removed from reality. He tells Sarah that the only way to get her brother back is to find her way through the labyrinth and find the castle at the center. As she makes her way through the maze, she faces a number of horrific challenges (like the Bog of Eternal Stench) before she finds her way to the gravity-defying castle, where her brother is being held by the evil goblins.

So please review.

The next chapter will be up soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Labyrinth**

Chapter 2. 

_Previously..._

"_YOU TOOK MY SIGNED COPY OF LABYRINTH AND ARE USING IT AS A COASTER!" (AN/ Kyuu has two copies of labyrinth one is a signed copy which is worth a lot of money and never leaves his room and the ragged red one that he takes everywhere) Kyuubi snatched his precious book from off the table "Sometimes I just wish the Goblin King would come and take you away" He snarled_

_Lightning split the sky and a cool voice echoed across the room from behind Kyuubi "Your wish is my command Kyuubi-chan."_

Kyuubi turned sharply away from his brother towards the direction the voice had come from. There stood an extremely handsome man. He had dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail with long bangs at the front. His pale skin seemed flawless and there were two laugh lines on his face (An:/ I had to stop here to fantasize about Itachi dressed as the goblin king). He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants that showed off everything, a black leather tunic top and a cloak that waved around in the wind. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?" Kyuubi fumed subconsciously moving to stand in front of Naruto.

"Why Kyuubi-chan you know who I am. And I'm here because you wished me here." The man in the corner said staring right at Kyuubi, drinking in the red heads appearance

"I wished you here...Y-you can't be! Your fictional!"

"I'm as real as you or really anyone in Aboveground,"

"The Goblin King..." Kyuubi whispered trying to process his thoughts "But that means-..." He spun around to where Naruto had been sitting to see and empty seat. "Give him back Goblin King!"

"Please Kyuu-chan my name is Itachi and you know as well as I that I cannot just give him back although I am willing to compromise with you..." Itachi smirked at the red head

"Keep talking," Kyuubi replied looking for anyway to get his brother back

"Well, if you come with me and become my lover than you'll get to see Naruto all the time." Itachi pulled out a crystal from the air "I can give you your dream's Kyuubi. Just say you'll be mine."

"What? No! Isn't there another way?" Itachi frowned, obviously not expecting to be turned down

"Well, If you can get through my labyrinth to the castle beyond the Goblin City then both you and your brother will be free to go but if you fail you will remain in Underground forever (An:/Little twist I added I hope you like =D)." Itachi looked Kyuubi straight in the eyes "So Kyuu-chan what will you do?"

"I accept your challenge Goblin King!" Kyuubi said defiantly "I'll navigate the labyrinth but I won't fail."

"Good luck to you then," Itachi snapped his fingers and the red head found himself outside the labyrinth "You have 13 hours to reach the castle beyond the Goblin City and retrieve your brother." Itachi smirked and then turned into a raven and flew away.

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED A TIME LIMIT! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!!" Kyuubi pouted and he could have sworn he heard a deep chuckle but no one was around. So instead he brushed it off as his imagination and began looking around for the door into the Labyrinth.

Twenty minutes later an the red head was so frustrated, he had been looking for the stupid door to the damn maze for what felt like an eternity but no matter what, it never appeared. In fact in his desperation he kicked at the wall then yelped in pain and hopped around doing the OWIES dance (An:/ You know the one where you do something painful and jump about shouting OW!...Maybe that's just me?) "Please calm down my prince," said a voice behind Kyuu causing him to spin to see who it was. His gaze then fell across a familiar boy, he was slightly shorter than Kyuubi with sandy brown hair and deep mahogany eyes and wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black top.

"Shukakku?" Kyuu exclaimed when his brain finally processed that his best friend was standing in front of him "What are you doing here?...Wait, did you just call me prince?"

"It doesn't matter." Shu said sounding very final about the whole thing but inwadly berating himself for his slip up "I'm just here to help you Kyuubi. Now, why are we still out here?"

"What do you mean? 'Why are we still out here?' There's no bloody door, idiot!" Kyuu waved his hands around vigorously in annoyance "Maybe I should try walking around more...there might be something on the other side..."He suggested and was shocked when the other teen shouted

"No!" Shu shouted, even looking shocked at himself for his outburst "I mean...the door is right here," He carried on trying to draw attention from his obvious slip up

"Right where, Shu?" The confused red head asked looking at the piece of blank wall his friend had pointed to "That's a wall, not a door. Have you been drinking or something? Have I been drinking? This is like some kind of drunken hallucination, isn't it?

"No Kyuubi, this is completely real. Now look the door is here." His friend said knocking on the wall

"Shu seriously, that is a wall" Kyuu dead panned

"No, you just think it's a wall, now that you know otherwise so just believe me it's a door and you'll see it too." The sandy haired teen said as if it was the simplest thing on the ever. "Just believe me and you'll see the door,"

"Fine!" Kyuu said exasperatedly before running head first into the wall, which turned out to be a...wall. "Ow! I thought you said that was the entrance." He accused, rubbing his now sore and probably bruised head.

"Technically I said it was a door. Do you normally get through doors by running straight through them?" He asked. Kyuu looked up from his seat on the ground (He'd landed on his ass when he ran into the wall) and then he saw it, a huge wooden door where he had just hit

"How did that get there?" Kyuubi asked

"Maaaaagic." The younger teen replied sarcastically before offering the other his hand, to help him up

"Idiot," Kyuu muttered accepting said hand and then walking towards the door and pulling it open "Now come on," he said, the enthusiasm returning to his voice "I need to go save my brother from that madman!" This made Shukakku laugh. "What's so funny?" The red head pouted

"You...just called...the Goblin King...a madman...YOU!" The sandy haired teen replied between laughs

"Yes Shu, I did and that's funny because...?" Kyuu asked, still not getting the joke.

"It doesn't matter. I guess you'll find out later. Are you ready to get going now?" And the two friends set off; Kyuubi whining trying to get Shukakku to tell him what was going on and the other boy just laughing.

***

Not too far away, in the centre of the labyrinth a certain Goblin King sat softly smiling as he watched the red head conjure up a door, with the help of the sand demon through one of his crystals. He vanished the crystal once he saw Kyuubi enter the maze knowing his love would be safe with the sand demon. Then the door at the other end of the throne room flew open revealing a very angry looking smaller raven "Where is my dobe?"

_AN: Oh my God! I am so so so soooooo sorry it took so long for me to type up this chapter! I've had it written but I kinda lost it. I have the third chapter right next to me now so hopefully it won't take too long for me to post it. And thank you for the reviews and faves and alerts and reading in general! So yes, please tell me what you think._

_Ciao for now :D_


End file.
